Saxon Trainor
| Place of birth = New York City, New York, USA | Roles = | Characters = Linda Larson | image2 = | imagecap2 = }} Saxon Trainor is the actress who played Lieutenant j.g. Linda Larson in the Star Trek: The Next Generation fourth season episode in . Trainor filmed her scenes on Monday on Paramount Stage 9. Personal Trainor was born in 1969 in New York City, New York, USA. She is a graduate of the Stella Adler Conservatory in New York City and of Sanford Meisner's Neighborhood Playhouse in New York. She is working as an acting coach and taught the Reel Teens program at the Margie Haber Studios in Los Angeles, California and at the Annie Grindlay Studios. On stage she portrayed Electra in "Orestes" at the Mark Taper Forum, Venus in "Geography of Luck" at the LATC, Nina in "The Seagull" at the Fountain Theatre, and Amy in "Against the Glass" at the Court Theatre. Robert Mandan directed her in the play "Curious Savage" at the Stella Adler Conservatory. Television Trainor made her television debut in the early 1990s making Star Trek: The Next Generation her first television role followed by the Hunter episode "Room Service" (1991, with Jeremy Roberts, Brian George, Biff Manard, and Stephen Rowe). In 1993 she appeared in the television drama In the Shadows, Someone's Watching, with Dey Young, Earl Billings, Bert Remsen, Eileen Seeley, and Brian Reddy. In the 1990s Trainor worked on episodes of Dream On (1993, with Chris Demetral), Red Shoe Diaries (1994, with Tarik Ergin), Strange Luck (1995, with Christopher Darga and directed by David Carson), Nowhere Man (1995, with Bruce Greenwood), NYPD Blue (1996, with Gordon Clapp, Sharon Lawrence, Anne Haney, Michael Buchman Silver, Mark Kiely, Doug Warhit, Neal McDonough, Leland Orser, and Sierra Pecheur), Sliders (1996, with John Rhys-Davies, Francis Guinan, Max Grodénchik, and directed by David Livingston), Diagnosis Murder (1996, with John Rubinstein), C-16: FBI (1998, with Zach Grenier, Gregory Itzin, Glenn Morshower, and Cristine Rose), and Any Day Now (1999, with Deborah May). Beside memorable performances in episodes of The X-Files (2001, with Steven Anderson and directed by Kim Manners) and ER (2005, with Scott Grimes and Tina Lifford), Trainor also had guest parts in Profiler (2000, with Don Fischer), Judging Amy (2001, with Kenneth Tigar and Sara Mornell), J.J. Abrams' Felicity (2002, with Greg Grunberg, Amanda Foreman, and Adam Harrington), The Division (2002, with Erich Anderson, James Avery, Raymond Cruz, Greg Ellis, and Damara Reilly), The Agency (2002, with Daniel Benzali, David Clennon, Ronny Cox, Todd Jeffries, Deborah Landis, and Michael Cavanaugh), CSI: Miami (2003), Cold Case (2003, with Tim de Zarn), Huff (2004, with Anton Yelchin and Natalia Nogulich), Crossing Jordan (2005, with Miguel Ferrer, Christopher Michael, and Michael Owen), The New Adventures of Old Christine (2006, with Patrick Fischler and Scott Klace), Standoff (2007, with Stephen Pisani), and Journeyman (2007, with Michelle Bonilla). More recently she appeared in two episodes of Dexter (2010, with Raphael Sbarge and Adam Harrington) and in Law & Order: Los Angeles (2010, with Patrick Fischler, Marta DuBois, Leonard Kelly-Young, Lisa Kaminir, and Tom Virtue). Film Trainor made her film debut in the 1991 comey Scorchers with Leland Crooke followed by the independent romance Pure Sex, Simple Minds (1992), the Playboy video production Inside Out II (1992), the adventure movie The Legend of Wolf Mountain (1992), and the horror thriller Skeeter (1993, with Charles Napier, Jay Robinson, Michael J. Pollard, John Putch, Barbara Baldavin, and Richard Herd). In 1996 she worked with Malcolm McDowell, John Rhys-Davies, Robert Rusler, Richard Riehle, Jeremy Roberts, Joel Polis, Michael Cavanaugh, Scott McElroy, and Charles Esten on the video game Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom. Further film work includes the family movie Magic in the Mirror (1996), the crime thriller Conspiracy Theory (1997, with Patrick Stewart), the drama Scrambled (2003, with David Jean Thomas), the short films Headache (2003), Staring at the Sun (2005, with Alec Newman), and 3 Things (2009), and the drama Kontrast (2009). More recently, she was Veronica in the horror film Prowl (2010) and a nun in the short film Del's Crazy Musical (2010). External links * SaxonTrainor.com - official site * * * es:Saxon Trainor Trainor, Saxon Trainor, Saxon